The Tower Is Home To
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: Prince Merlin spent his last days locked away in a dark tower in Camelot, due to an illness that struck the city. But if the prince is dead, who's eyes are looking out of the window now and then ? Warning: Some graphic violence, but not a lot.
1. Chapter One

**The Tower Is Home To...**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

King Uther, Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana were standing proud on the balcony overlooking the courtyard of Camelot palace. The king (a grey haired,  
green eyed stern man) stepped forward to address his people down below who had gathered round for today's occasion. But before he did, he glanced to is right where his children were standing. The prince (blonde and teal eyed), Arthur Pendragon was comforting his sister, Morgana (black curled locked,  
green eyed) 'Somthing's missing' Uther thought as he gripped the balcony. He spoke in a loud clear voice with a firm but soft tone:

"Today is the anniversary of a young prince. Ten years ago, this day, a deadly sickness struck Camelot. I know some of you do not want to be reminded as you too have suffered losses. You have our sympathy. Unfortunately, Prince Merlin was amongst them. I asked our Court Physician, Gauis, what the best option would be. He said to seperate the siblings from each other, so the illness would not spread to them. So that's what I did. I had to lock my own son away in the high tower."

Uther moved his eyes left towards that very tower. He blinked a few tears away as he looked back to the crowd.

"That was where he spent the rest of his days. Being cut off from his family. His friends. His life. It was hard. Very hard. Imagine a four year old boy being taken away. The thoughts that ran through his mind. It was unthinkable. 'Did we not love him anymore ? Were we ashamed of him ?' Yes we loved him.  
Ashamed ? No! Proud would be the word. As all of you know, Merlin wasn't someone who dreamed of being knight. He perfered to be with nature then be with a sword. And we respected that. We miss him. Everyday. But I don't think no one misses him more than Arthur does. They were not just brothers. They were friends. Best friends. There was not a moment when you would find them apart. And to have that bond between them broken. Something so precious taken from each other, it breaks you. Arthur fell into a very deep depression. He is gradually getting better, but he will never the same Arthur he used to be. But you'll be glad to hear that he didn't die alone. Me and Gauis were with him till he drew his last breath. His last words were 'Goodbye dear sister, goodbye dear brother.'"

He looked round to Arthur "Son ? Would you to say a few words ?"

The prince nodded and stepped forward as Uther hugged Morgana who cried harder on his shoulder.

"Everything my father just said is true. I do miss him, but nothing will bring back. Every night, I make a wish that when I wake, he will be in his chambers,  
but every damn morning, that chambers is empty. I know you see me sometimes standing in the middle of this courtyard, staring up at the tower. You ignore me and I appreciate that. I..I sometimes think I see him. Looking at me with pleading eyes, silently begging me to let him out"

He missed the wince and frown from Uther.

"But I just stand there and do nothing as I know he isn't there."

Arthur bowed his head and sighed deeply, feeling his depression creeping up inside him.

"When depression started to come, I was also diagnosed with hallucinations. So that's why I think I see him, when he really isn't there. Every ten years we will gather here and have a moment silence for him. We will start now."

The courtyard fell into silence.

* * *

After the minute passed, Arthur spoke again "I ask you this as your prince. Do not talk to us about him or try to comfort us if you see us crying. Let us grieve in peace for a beloved prince, son and brother who met an unfair, undeserving fate at such a young age. Thank you."

With that, Arthur walked back into the castle, followed by Morgana. Once inside, the siblings hugged and cried.

Over his sister's shoulder, Arthur saw his father walk by them and the room.

'There he goes' he thought 'Up to the tower.'

* * *

Uther walked down a long corrridor and through a door. He climbed a long tall spiral staircase.

Once there, he stopped and knocked on the door. His reply was a whimper.

He opened it and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

A young boy of fourteen was chained to the wall. Heavy iron shackled wrapped round his wrists and ankles. A red leather collar round his neck. He was dressed in skin coloured, torn dirty rags too big for him. He had raven hair messy and mattered, piercing blue eyes and skin white and pale. He looked exhausted and weary. His eyes looked up as the king walked in. He flinched and pressed himself up against the wall, but winced when the pain came from his back. Tears streaked his cheeks as they slid down. Uther's smile grew when he saw this.

"Hello, Merlin."

A hoarse whisper replied "Hello father."

* * *

 **So the prince is alive.**  
 **What next ? Find out in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**The Tower Is Home To...**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 _"Again Merlin, again!" cried a very excitable Arthur._

 _He and his brother Merlin were in their chambers (which they will share till their tenth birthday.)_

 _"Okay, Arthur." Merlin curled his fist into a ball, squinted his eyes, then uncurled revealing a bright blue bird, which flew from his palm and out an open window._

 _Arthur giggled while he clapped his hands and jumped up and down "You are the best little brother ever!" the blonde prince threw his arms around Merlin and hugged him tight._

 _Merlin frowned and pulled away at that sentence "Arfur, I'm your only brother."_

 _"Idiot" he replied fondly as he ruffled his raven black hair making him gasp "Arthur! Don't swear."_

 _"Ha-ha! Do it again."_

 _But all the fun slowly drained when the door opened right in the middle of Merlin showing his brother his trick. The door opened not too quietly, making the brothers jump and the sparks in Merlin's hand exploded everywhere, causing a vase to shatter into pieces across the floor. Seeing this, Uther angrily strided over to his youngest son_

 _"Merlin Pendragon, what the hell was that!?"_

 _The warlock stood in fright, staring at his father in fear_

 _"ANSWER ME! WHAT WAS THAT!?"_

 _"I...That was..." Merlin struggled getting the right words out, so Arthur spoke up, defending his little brother "Merlin was just showing me his magic tricks. He's amazing, father." The king's face changed from anger to dibelief_

 _"Show me." Merlin gulped then nodded. He cupped his hands together and concerntrated all his magic into his hands. His eyes glowed gold and a second later he opened them revealing a blue butterfly._

 _The next thing happened so quickly. Merlin was grabbed by the wrist by a fuming Uther and dragged out the room with a confused Arthur running after them._

 _The butterfly dropped to the floor. Dead._

 _While trying to keep up with his father, Merlin was asking questions which only added to the king's anger_

 _"Father?" No answer_

 _"Father, what did I do?" Again no answer_

 _"Don't you like butterflies? Why not? They're so pwetty."_

 _"SHUT UP!" Uther yelled._

 _Merlin bowed his head and silently cried to himself. He sometimes glanced behind and sighed in relief when he saw Arthur still there, trailing behind them._  
 _A few times Merlin stumbled, being not able to keep up and Arthur would help steady him only to shouted at_

 _"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"_

 _Never has Merlin and Arthur seen their father so angry._

 _They were quiet for the rest of the trip._

 _Merlin looked up when they stopped._

 _Uther, still holding his son's wrist tightly used his other hand to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a key and placed into the lock_

 _"Father, can you let me go?"_

 _The king ignored him and focused on opening the door_

 _"Father, you're hurting me!"_

 _"I SAID BE QUIET. YOU'RE LUCKING I'M KILLING YOU!"_

 _Merlin's eyes widened at that reply so did Arthur._

 _Suddenly, the grip was gone and the warlock was being pushed into the room._

* * *

 _Looking round, he found it was small and dirty. The walls and floor were made of grey stone. It had two small windows, but there were too high for the boy._

 _He jumped when he felt heavy something on his shoulders. A red tatty blanket._

 _He turned round and found his father whispering something to Arthur. It must of been bad because Arthur looked at his father in shock, but what made Merlin confused was he looked at him with the same expression._

 _Then Arthur to cry and run towwards him, but Uther held him back_

 _"Father, let me go! You can't do this to him!"_

 _"Arthur? Father? What's going on?"_

 _The king looked at him with an evil grin "This is your new home, boy. Welcome home, son."_

 _With that, Uther slammed the door shut and locked it._

* * *

 _Arthur banged on the door while he screamed "FATHER! LET HIM OUT! MERLIN!"_

 _The prince froze when he heard a timid reply "Arty?"_

 _"I'm here, Merls."_

 _"Why has father left me here?"_

 _"I don't know. But I promise I will make him let you out,"_

 _Merlin sniffed and walked over to the door._

 _Placing his hand on the wood, he whispered "You promise?"_

 _Arthur did the same and replied with a firm "I promise."_

 _"I love you, Arty."_

 _"I love you too, brother."_

 _Merlin dropped to the ground and waited for his brother to come back with his father._

 _He didn't._

 _No one came._

* * *

"Thats a touching story, isn't it Merlin."

The warlock looked up with more tears in his eyes "Does Arthur know where I am?"

Uther shook his head "No. He and Morgana think you're dead."

Merlin sobbed "No!" he cried.

A knock at the door made Merlin flinch violently making the shackles dig into his skin. If you're thinking he can use magic to get out, he can't as the iron blocks his powers.

The door opened and a smiling Agravaine walked in.

Merlin stood with a wince and backed into a corner "No. Please. leave me alone. I'm hungry, thirsty, cold and tired. You said when I told you, you would give me what I want."

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but you haven't give me everything.

While Uther left the room, his brother-in-law made his way over to Merlin.

"No. Leave me alone. STAY BACK. NO! NOOOOO!"

* * *

Behind the closed door, Uther laughed as his son's screams gave him so much enjoyment.

He waited until the screams faded and a sastified Agravaine came out.

Looking behind him, he saw a trembling Merlin laying on the floor staring blankly ahead.

Closing the door, Uther clapped his brother-in-law on the shoulder "Well done. Tavern?"

That made him smiled "Why not?"

But as they walked away, they missed Merlin speaking "You're dead Uther Pendragon." he whispered "Arthur and Morgana will find me and when they do you will be dead."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**  
 **Find out what happens next in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**The Tower Is Home To...**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

The castle was busy the next morning. Servants and maids running round, making sure their masters and mistress' were sun was beaming down, evidently mocking his inability to live and be seen. His eyes looked longingly at the life below him. For ten years, the tower was he's known. Tears of loneliness and frustration ran down his cheeks. He felt jealous as the people out there get to live a life he can never have.

His eyes lit up as he saw two familiar faces. A week ago, his father pointed his brother and sister out in the crowd. He frantically banged his hands on the window glass, shouting desperate pleas for them to look up. They didn't even stop walking.

With more tears, he slumped to the ground and sobbed.

As the day went on, his father gave no appearance A servant, George he thinks his name was, came by to give him food and water. He tried to make conversation, but, nothing. All the warlock wanted was a friend to talk to.

For ten years, he's had a tatty blue blanket, which gained a new hole everyday, so the warmth it used to give him slowly faded.

His life might be a wreck, but it hasn't broken his spirits. He made games up. Silly pointless games, but it passes the time.

* * *

"Ten years." he said to himself, while he was counting the light grey bricks in the wall.

"Would drive people insane. First they would imagine they weren't alone, next they start talking to themselves..."

He stopped when he realised what he was doing "Oh no!"

The next thing he knew, he was banging on the door "FATHER! LET ME OUT! PLEASE, LET ME OUT!" He broke down crying, knocking gently

After five-ten minutes, he gave in, slowly falling asleep.

He was woken by being hit by someone shoving the door open, but when it did, when he saw who it was, he grabbed his father's leg and begged " Father,  
please! I promise I'll be good. Please, I beg you. Let me go. I want to see people, feel the sun, I want to see my brother and sister. They haven't..."  
He started to cry "They haven't seen me in years, I want to see them. Please!"

Uther pulled a disgusted face and kicked him off, causing Merlin fall to the ground on his side, making him whimper in pain "Father..."

"SHUT UP!" he roared "You are up here for reason. Ten years, I've been keeping you from everybody and I'm not going to let all that work be ruined by some spoiled brat who's not even grateful for what I gave him."

Merlin stood up, rubbing his now probably bruising right hip "Grateful!" he spat "What for? Being locked up by my father because he's too ashamed to be seen in public with his own son who has..."

"Don't say it!" Uther interrupted

"WHY! I WAS BORN WITH IT! LIKE YOU WAS BORN WITH THAT FACE!"

Merlin moved forward so he was looking directly into his father's grey, angry eyes.

"I. HAD. NO. CHOICE!"

The king angrily pushed his son back "We all have a choice. Like now. I've made a choice to not give you any dinner, which Agravaine behind me has kindly delivered and it's your favourite."

His uncle walked towards Merlin and presented a tray with a silver hood.

Merlin didn't telling what was underneath, he could by the smell, making his stomach growl in anticipation.

Lifting it inside was a bowl of vegetable stew, a bunch of grapes, and a goblet of water.

The warlock licked his lips a dew times while he raised a hand reaching out, as he walked towards it.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. Tut-tut" Agravaine clicked his tongue as he covered the food, making Merlin's hopeful face fall.

"Good night, Merlin" Uther said as he and his brother in law backed out the room, but not before tossing his son half of the bread (which was a small square.

Merlin backed up as they closed the door and slid down the wall.

He ate as he cried.

* * *

A few days later.

"Morgana, you making no sense." Arthur said to his sister as they were standing in the courtyard.

"Arthur, last night I dreamt our brother was alive."

"Sis, if you are doing this to annoy me..."

"Oh dear brother, if I was I would make it simple, but this, god, I wouldn't make this up. This is Merlin I'm talking about, the brother who Uther said passed away."

Arthur stared at her wide eyed "W-where was he?"

Morgana looked up, to her right to the tower "Maybe your hallucinations are catching or I'm telling the truth."

Arthur frowned, turned around and followed her gaze.

"Hallucinations?" looking back round he found teary eyed Morgana "Truth?"

The siblings slowly smiled then laughed as they cried happy tears and hugged each other tight.

Pulling apart, Morgana asked what they were going to now.

"Father is going to answer the one question I'm sure is gonna make him run to the hills."

"What's that?"

Looking back up to the tower, he smiled signalling that he sees him, smiling more when he got one back.

"How our brother is alive and looking right us?"

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a while.**  
 **So they know.**  
 **Find out what happens next in the next chapter.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**The Tower Is** **Home To...**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Hope filled inside Merlin, a feeling he hasn't felt in years as he gave it up, when he saw his older brother and sister look up. He was about to signal them to come to him, when a hand out of nowhere and clamped over Merlin's mouth, dragging him away from the window, but he just managed to catch a glimpse of Arthur and Morgana running towards the palace.

'No!' Merlin thought 'I'm not being controlled by this bastard no more!" . In his mind, he growled the last bit then it became out loud as he bit down on Uther's hand.

On reflex, the king pulled his hand back with a girlish (hmmph!) yelp, while Merlin ran over to the door and tired to pull it open. He tried in vain yanking the iron bracelet off his right wrist, but failed. He also attempted to pull the chain off his ankle. Nothing happened.

* * *

 _ **(The Golden Emrys note: By the way I didn't explain, Merlin has an iron bracelet on his right wrist, as it says, which blocks his magic. He's worn it every day since he was ten. He fourteen now, so that's four years. I know I sound dumb, but I'm trying to explain and I think I'm failing. Just message or in a review if there's anything you don't understand. Is that it?... Um...yeah that's it. Anyway, carry on reading.)**_

* * *

While all that was happening, Uther was laughing "Oh you fool. You pathetic, little, weak fool. Without the key, which I don't if you're gonna ask, you and your magic are going nowhere."

All of a sudden Merlin started laughing.

"What? WHAT?!"

Merlin looked round to face him "Never, never underestimate a warlock." he said as he raised his right hand, revealing no band.

After he bit on his father's, no, Uther's hand, he grabbed the key hanging on the belt and hoped it was the one that undone the band instead of the one that opened the door.

Uther's face was priceless "How...?"

Unfortunately, just as he was about to answer, he heard voices on the other side of the door "MERLIN?!"

Before he could answer, Uther stepped forward, brought a dagger out from his belt holster and held it against his son's neck, as his other hand circled round his waist, holding him securely.

Merlin struggled as he beard his brother and sister outside the door, yelling.

"Uther?"

"Hold them and come in."

The sound of a lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a struggling Arthur being held by his uncle and a crying Morgana, trying to free herself from one of her father's guards.

The prince raised his head and gasped when he saw his younger brother "Merlin!"

The warlock smiled, when he locked eye contact "Hey."

"Father. I have a question for you. How is our brother alive?"

"Because, him being my son, I can't kill him, so I kept him here."

"So if I wasn't your son..."

"SHUT UP!" Uther yelled as he shook Merlin, making him wince as the blade cut into his skin

Merlin felt his magic swirling round. Now it was free, it was like a wild animal, but Merlin had no intention of taiming it.

"Forb rnan" he whispered and the handle of the blade burned, burning Uther's hand, making him let Merlin free.

He froze time and yelled an incantation at the guard and his ex-uncle "Astrice"

* * *

Time went back to normal as the two victims fell to the ground unconscious.

The siblings looked at their brother who they haven't seen in years.

"Arthur. Morgana." Nodding his head at the names.

"Merlin." they both said.

Silence.

Arthur opened his arms as he slowly smiled "Come here."

Merlin didn't need telling twice as he ran to his brother.

Arthur hugged him tight as Morgana joined in.

"God, Merlin." Arthur breathed "He told us you were dead, when all along you were up here? Just, god!

Before Merlin could answer, they heard a gagging noise behind them, making them pull apart.

"What a sweet moment. Bah! You make me sick."

"Arthur? Father put an iron band on my wrist, blocking my magic. It's now gone."

"How's your magic?"

He smiled "Strong. What are your orders?"

* * *

 **Next chapter up in a few minutes. Won't be long, more of an epilogue.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**The Tower Is Home To...**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

For four days, Merlin was confined to Gaius' chambers. Healing and feeding him. With a little help from his magic.

In the mean time, he explained to Arthur, Morgana and Gaius what happened.

From the moment he was taken from brother and locked in that tower to the day he came out.

By the end, Morgana was crying and Arthur was fuming.

He grabbed his brother's hand and held it tight "How could he do that to you?!"

He told him about his magic, which angered him even more.

After two days, Merlin was well enough to walk around.

* * *

The two brothers journyed down to the deepest dungeon cell, where someone was being held.

When they were standing in front of the bars, Arthur banged on them.

A dark figure moved in the corner.

Uther Pendragon, chained.

"Well, being held by cold iron shackles. Now you how Merlin felt."

The warlock shuddered at the memory.

Feeling him do that, Arthur placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Uther said nothing.

'Stubborn, proud bastard.' Merlin thought.

But, as they walked away, he did speak "Merlin?" his voice was hoarse.

Arthur watched cautiously as he watched his brother walk over to him.

"Yes, father?"

"I-I..."

Thrusting a hand through the bars, he wrapped it round his son's neck, choking him, until Arthur ran to him, yanking his hand away with a growl.

Merlin backed away, eyes wide, clutching his throat breathing in and out deeply.

Arthur came to his aid "You alright?"

Merlin nodded as his breathing became normal.

"Come on."

Arthur wrapped an arm round his brother as they walked out, not missing the shouts from their used to be king.

"HE'S A SORCERER, ARTHUR. HE'S EVIL!"

"He's a warlock." the prince yelled back.

"Get it right." Merlin said, making them both laugh.

* * *

Arthur was crowned king as Uther faded away from guilt.

Merlin was crowned offical prince and everybody welcomed him back.

Camelot was at peace. What am I saying? Camelot is never at peace.

A knight running into the throne room during a meeting saying a Griffin has been spotted flying around the palace confirmed that.

"Merlin? You ready?"

The warlock raised a hand and his staff (given to him by Gaius) came flying into the room, into his hand.

"Always."

The brothers, followed by some of the knights ran out the room and out in to the courtyard.

When it was spotted, Arthur raised his sword and yelled "For the love of Camelot!"

* * *

 **The End.**  
 **For all those wondering, of course they defeated the Griffin.**  
 **I know, spoils it a bit, but it keeps you from wondering.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
